


Storms

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [6]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, body acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: The Grandmaster tries to understand and help





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> HERE HAVE SOME FLUFF *throws wads of it at y'all* TAKE IT ALL!

Loki woke with a start as electricity shot across the night sky, he breathed heavily and reached about until he found the bedside light which was a small yellow orb that floated over the bed, subsequently waking En Dwi up,

“Loki?” He mumbled sleepily, “Sweetling, what's wrong?”

Loki shivered then quickly turned the light off again, “I-I- nothing, the storm just startled me.”

En Dwi shook his head and sat up a bit more, “Turn the light back on, darling, I can't see.”

“It's fine, I'm fine, just go back to sleep!” Loki quickly pulled the blanket up over his head and rolled onto his side facing away from the Grandmaster.

He heard the older man huff and turn the light on but by that point Loki had used his magic to put his pale skin back in place. En Dwi huffed and scooted closer,

“Loki, are you alright?”

“I said I'm fine.” Loki mumbled.

En Dwi breathed out and leaned on the headboard, “Loki, you don't have to hide it from me, I already know what you look like.”

“ . . . “ Loki slowly sat up, hugging his knees, “I know . . . “

The Grandmaster reached over and tucked some of Loki's hair behind his ear, “Then why do you act as though I would be repulsed by you when all I see is your beauty?”

Loki bit his lip, “Why do you find it beautiful?”

“Well . . . if you must know,” En Dwi scooted around, “Now, I preface this by saying that I like to switch things up every millennia or so but this is what I would normally look like.”

Loki's eyes widened as En Dwi's skin rippled and turned a stunning azure and En Dwi smiled brightly,

“See?”

“ . . . you . . . you could always look like this?” Loki asked softly, his fingers reaching out to touch En Dwi's face then yelped and jumped into the Grandmaster when the sky lit up with lightning again.

En Dwi chuckled, holding Loki tightly, “Yes, I can, well, I can look like almost anything I would like with enough work but this is my authentic self.”

Loki blinked slowly up at En Dwi, “ . . . but you still choose to not look like this.”

En Dwi set Loki back on the bed and shrugged, “Yes, but I don't do it to hide who I am. It's more of an aesthetic thing, like when I change my wardrobe. Why do you do it?”

Loki looked down at his fingernails, he'd need to pail them again soon, “ . . . I'm a Jotun . . . “

“I know.”

“I don't think you understand,” Loki said softly, “The family that raised me were enemies of the Jotun, I was taught that they were monsters, destroyers and pillagers of all things good . . . what I was was hidden, even from me . . . I'm ashamed of what I am.”

“But you can't change what you are just by putting on new skin,” En Dwi said softly, “You're a Jotun, sure, and to some people they are exactly the barbarians you describe. But then to others, Asgardians are the bad guys.”

Loki looked up, “What?”

“You think no Jotun mother told her children that if they weren't good the terrible Odin would come and steal them from their beds? Parallels to stories you were no doubt told as a boy?” En Dwi shrugged, “Everyone is both a hero and a villain, it just depends on what side you're seeing things from. I see you as Loki, a Jotun that I am in love with who is beautiful and clever and sassy as the day is long, I see you as you and I am not going to listen to some foolish drivel from a newborn race of beings like the Asgardians.”

Loki stared at En Dwi and licked his lips, “ . . . I . . . I don't know.”

“How about this then, we both go blue for a while?” En Dwi intertwined their fingers, “It can just be when we are alone if you'd like, help you get comfy in your skin.”

Loki blinked and shifted uncertainly, “You would do that for me?”

“I'd make everyone paint themselves blue if it would help you learn to love yourself like I love you.” En Dwi whispered.

Loki's skin shifted to the deep blue and he blinked his scarlet eyes at En Dwi and the Grandmaster's eyes crinkled in the corners when he smiled in that way that made Loki feel weak. The Grandmaster leaned forward and kissed Loki gently before pulling him down onto the bed and spooning him,

“My beautiful gem . . . I love you.” En Dwi murmured, kissing Loki's shoulder lightly.

Loki looked down at their overlapping blue arms, at the different shades and how well they complimented each other and he found himself smiling a little bit as he reached up to catch the light orb and turn it off,

“I love you too.”

“Storm seems to be passing.” En Dwi yawned and tucked his head into Loki's neck.

“It is indeed.” Loki whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, lovelies, isn't that sweet? I'm weak . . . so weak . . . Sidenote, the Grandmaster's skin actually is blue in the comics and stuffs. 83c


End file.
